fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Hiosh Jiray/Open'er Festival July 4th
!UWAGA! Nie będę sobie szczędził słów, więc jak ktoś nie lubi klnięcia, to już może wyłączyć. No cóż... Dzień pierwszy festiwalu właśnie sie skończył. Jak to opiszę?Dla mnie zaczęło sie o 21:00, i było... Było ZAJE-KURWA-BIŚCIE! O ile za późno sie skapnąłem, że jakże miły serwis YouTube udostępnia Opener'a LIVE i nie zdążyłem na Yeasayer (toteż sie o nim nie wypowiem), to i tak jestem nabuzowany pozytywną energią. Dodatkowo, z tego co wyczytałem, nawet przed Yeasayer coś leciało. Nawet była voxowska Bjork. The Ting Tings - jak to zwykle ze mną bywa, z nazwy mogę gówno wyciągnąć. Spoglądam więc na Google Grafika i se myślę:"Kurwa, skądś znam tą babkę!". I prawidłowo! Na początek zero kojarzenia, potem przemowa wokalistki... Zaraz, to jest duet... Oboje grają na gitarach, śpiewają, ale facet dodatkowo GRA NA GITARZEPERKUSJI! Najpierw grzanie w bębny, potem z kolan gitara i duecik gitarowy, nosz ja pierdole... Wróćmy do przemowy: Kaleczenie języka polskiego przez Katie przyprawiło mnie o szczery uśmiech. Nie potrafiła sie odczytać z WŁASNEGO PISMA! No, ale tak to jest, ja angielka próbuje czytać po polsku. Oby tak dalej! Potem zagrali "Shut up and let me go". Jak ktoś mi tego nie skojarzy z reklamy Fanty, to go ubije. Jeszcze dalej było "That's not my name". I w końcu, kurwa, wiedziałem, skąd znam tą babkę! Ogółem koncert przeciągnął sie jakieś osiem minut. Co mogę powiedzieć o stylu? Gitary, perkusja, wokalista z chorym nosem i wokalistka z rapowymi składankami. I przykłady: Shut up and let me go That's not my name New Order - jeśli ktoś pomyślał, że to znam, niech spojrzy wyżej. Oczywiście pierwsza reakcja: na Wikipedię! I Wikipedii stoi jak byk "zespół rozpadł się w 2009 roku". Co do kurwy, zaprosili nieistniejący już zespół?! NIE! Wikipedia kłamie! Na oficjalnej stronie Opener'a sie dopiero dowiedziałem o co chodzi. Zespół powstał jeszcze w 80', więc nikt go raczej nie zna dziś. Nawet JA! Ale! Ta wrzawa w samym środku koncertu pomiędzy piosenkami krzycząca, oczywiście po polsku: "JESZCZE! JESZCZE!" Spoglądam na wideo, ja pierdziele, toż to dziadki koło siedemdziesiątki! Wokalista jakoś niemrawo śpiewał. W końcu to ich pierwszy koncert po długiej nieobecności na scenie, więc pewnie miał tremę. Typowo rockowo-popowy zespół z elementami elektronicznymi, czyli normalka na lata 80. BONUS! Po przyglądnięciu sie, zauważyłem, że perkusista ma na koszulce miśka. Mi on wygląda na PedoBeara, ale mój zjaponizowany umysł pewnie ma przywidzenia Przykładów nie ma, bo nie znam ich piosenek :P. Tak, ":P". Odwalciemsie, muszem sie powyżywać na czymś/kimś. Sorki Guurcio, padło na Ciebie ;p. Orbital - po przeczytaniu o nich artykułu na Wikipedii czekałem na nich najbardziej. Na początek wyjechali ze spokojną tchniawką. Spokojna techniawa... Lol. W każdym razie, (tu, w przeciwieństwie do reszty piszę na bieżąco) bardziej mi po podjechało muzyczką z edytora budynków z The Sims 2. Na łbach hełmy-latarki typowe dla tego gatunku. Dlaczego? Bo na takich imprezach jest ciemno i im konsolki podświetla. (jak ten na żywca ciągnę, to tu sie rozpiszę...). No, pomyliłem sie, raczej za wiele nie pogadają. Leci tylko usypiająca muzyka elektroniczna, a ludzie do rytmu... machają rękami... Okey.... Znowu FAIL! Zremiksowali "Heaven is a place on Earth", podkręcili w nim basy i w ogóle przerobili na elektronikę. Bo w sumie na tym polegają remiksy... Jest za szesnaście druga, już przysypiam. A kawy pić nie będę. Wchodzę na stronę Opener'a. Serwery im padły... Strona nie działa. Przynajmniej na tą chwilę. Trzeba im jednego pogratulować, nawet nie zauważam, kiedy przechodzą z jednej piosenki w kolejną. Za dziesięć druga. Muzyka sie zatrzymuje. Nagle zaczynają dochodzić darkstepowe nutki. Przykład DarkStepu Dobra, gały mi po prostu WYŁAŻĄ z oczodołów, jeśli chcę dotrwać do końca, muszę odpalić Pasjansa i przyciemnić ekran. Kurwa, to tak boli... Mamy dwadzieścia po drugiej, serwery Openera są padnięte, a Orbitale wcale nie wyglądają, jakby mieli kończyć jeszcze przez dłuuugi czas! Jestem padnięty, idę jebnąć na łóżko, koniec recenzji. A co w tych zespołach jest wspólne? Zaczynali od muzyki elektronicznej, i są z UK. I to chyba na tyle. O! Jeszcze połączył ich urok koncertów zagranicznych zespołów: Nic z przemowy Polacy nie rozumieją, a i tak krzyczą. Idę w kimę, żeby na następne koncerty być gotowym. Kto jutrodziś do mnie dołączy? Dwadzieścia po drugiej(A.M.), prosto z Heineken Open'er Festival, Hiosh Jiray Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach